


【咕哒君】从入门到入坟（3）

by yusah



Series: 银莲花 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah
Summary: paro：吐槽役咕哒 in 明日方舟
Relationships: 咕哒中心
Series: 银莲花 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091
Kudos: 3





	【咕哒君】从入门到入坟（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 通关主线后，总感觉生活中少了什么 (￣┰￣*)
> 
> 第二人称预警

1 关于星级

从第四章开始，三四星已经满足不了你了。

虽然同样的材料，低星干员升级较快，但相对的，练度要求也高。

看着一仓库的精一干员们，你突然觉得精二真是火葬场。

「肝不动了，肝不动了……」你抱住阿米娅，向她哭诉。

「诶，doctor，请不要这样！你还没有穿上防护服，小心被源石刮到了！」小兔几的耳朵一颤一颤的。

「我是毒性免疫体制啊呜啊啊啊啊——我好难啊——」

「太丢人了，doctor！」来自凛冬蔑视的眼神。

「明明是个小鬼，对前辈应有的尊重去哪了啊！」不得不说，凛冬的斥责给你留下了极深的心里阴影。

「哈？？？」要打架吗？

「对不起，凛冬小姐！doctor现在理智……我看看啊，果然又降为0了吗……都说过多少次了，没有理智的时候不要乱跑！安塞尔，帮我把doctor带回去——」

「没问题。好了，doctor跟我走吧，请不要捣乱！」路过（？）的安塞尔君十分敬业地把你压回了医务室。

2 关于技能

没有想到技能等级是连带着升的，简直不要太爽！

想当年，迦里人的技能几乎全是靠活动换的。

对不起，辉石是真的懒地刷。

特别是从lv.2到lv.3的过程，太痛苦了。

「在？有没有见过一种蓝蓝的石头？」

之后的材料都有却卡在lv.2上简直难受好吗。（笑）

然后就是QP的问题了，为了给那些拐升技能，在下早就被榨干了好吗。（笑）

也因此觉得这升技能也太快乐了吧，然后脑子一热直接到7。（笑）

「在？借点龙门币？」那么好的东西为什么不能天天刷。

没想到，戏里戏外都要体会同一种名为贫穷的困扰。

3 关于源石

「恢复ap和抽卡的媒介为什么都是源石，给你举报了哦？」你气呼呼地拍桌，向可露希尔抗议。

「采购部可不管这件事哦！」

「那凭证区呢？！」

「已经打过折了，打过折了，doctor！你就放弃挣扎吧！」这个黑色的恶魔完全没有悔改的意思。

「奸商！又是一个奸商！」哭唧唧。

「好了，立香，没必要这么着急。你这几天都没怎么睡觉吧，好好休息一下怎么样？」从早期就一直陪伴你的圣女大人在旁安慰你。

「嘛，倒不是着急啦。」挠头望天。

「那立香在担忧什么呢，明明局势也稳定下来了？」啊，沙织姐姐的声音真好听。

「就怕万一？希望不要发生什么意外……这种感觉吧？」你密切关注周围干员的情况，希望这次不会有脑子不好妄想一个人解决所有事情的人出现。

如果有，就物理让他清醒。╰(*°‿°*)╯

4 关于信物

「你是天使吗，伊芙芙——」小心翼翼地接过伊芙利特的故事书，你有种孩子长大的欣慰感。

「哈？doctor，你在开什么玩笑，天使在那边哦。还有为什么要这样称呼我啊，虽然我不反感。」小火龙理所当然地指向另一边拿着派就快乐得忘乎所以的能天使。

「不，我是在说你没错哦。谢谢你这么信任我，伊芙利特。」迦勒底御主带孩子能力max。

你笑着rua乱了她的头发。

「那么，想听新的故事吗，伊芙利特？」

对方还有些懵地捂着自己的脑袋，好像在缓慢地重启一样。

啊，果然还是个孩子呢。

不只是档案，你还能从干员入职时交付给你的信物中进一步地了解她们。

不像迦里，不知是多少场战斗才能拿到（羁）结（绊）婚（礼）证（装）啊。（捂肝）

以至于明明才玩两个多月，阿米娅就满信赖了，速度快得让人怀疑人生。

5 关于治疗

早期靠莱娜、安塞尔和芙蓉，中期靠白面鸮和华法琳，后期靠赫默、闪灵和赛雷娅（？）。

我永远喜欢医疗组.JPG

莱茵生命天下第一.JPG

奶盾是什么天使存在，救命法宝啊呜呜呜——

赫默的无人机简直是维持战局的秘密武器，一个接一个往上丢，绝不崩盘，快乐。

6 关于精二

由于入坑较晚的原因，在无数次理智、材料吃紧的警告下，只能用脑子玩游戏了。

总共93个干员，61个有练度（居然好意思把4级的古米也算在内），46个精一，两个精二，其中一个竟然是5-10实在莽不过才精二的。

就等着周四刷龙门币，让阿能成为第三个。（时间好慢，我好难。）

银老板来的虽早，但几乎一直在队伍中当吉祥物的存在(－∀＝)，风头全被玫兰莎抢走了。

「玫剑圣，超可靠！」欢呼！鼓掌！

「doctor，太热情了……剑圣什么的……不过，我会，继续努力的！」明明都是菲林+近卫，但玫兰莎真的超可爱啊。www

不得不提的一点就是，这里女孩子也太多了吧，是什么天堂吗？！相比迦勒底，刷情人节活动的时候才知道，男性从者也太多了吧！┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

「这里是罗德岛，doctor。」新来的小哥正跟着你在船上四处转悠。

「……没想到竟然是这种属性的三无吗，学会吐槽会比较好哦，送葬人君。」

「我认为那并没有什么意义，不过如果是doctor的建议的话，我会去了解的。」

还是一本正经的样子呀，希望他能适应画风欢脱的罗德岛吧。

7 关于箱子

「呐，doctor，这个箱子是什么啊？好像一直没见你打开过。」坐在茶几边写作业的伊芙利特突然想起了什么，指着你一直不离身放在身侧的箱子问道。

「是很重要的东西哦——」你目光柔和地看向“过去”。

「有多重要呢，像我不希望烧掉赫默和doctor那样的重要吗？」

「嗯（思考），可以这么说吧。在我看来，这是比我生命更重要的东西也说不定呢！」

「那伊芙利特也会保护好doctor的宝物的！」

「说不定可以召唤出能成为伊芙芙的朋友的存在哦？但果然……还是不要麻烦他们了吧，毕竟这是“人类”自己的事情……」

原来这个人也会有迷茫的时候吗。

在伊芙利特的心中，藤丸立香是难得的愿意陪她玩，会在休息时间给她讲故事，不会强求她做事……十分温柔的人；在作战中，就更加可靠了，虽然有几场打得很辛苦，但直到现在都维持了百分百的胜率，他是罗德岛的精神支柱。（演习通关才动理智）

「啊……我不是很懂啦，不过那些是doctor认识的人吧，如果doctor需要帮忙的话，不会有人拒绝的吧？起码，伊芙利特大人我绝对会把doctor的敌人烧得一干二净的！」

「不好意思，让你担心了。嗯，总有一天，会介绍给伊芙芙认识的哦！」

「好啦，这些事以后再说吧！继续讲题啦，这个……我也看不太懂……」

「我看看啊——」

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 刀客塔版咕哒三部曲就此完结（？大概）
> 
> 感谢你的阅读 (๑¯∀¯๑)


End file.
